Powered devices (PDs) operating under the Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers (IEEE) inline power standards, e.g., the IEEE 802.3 standard, are attractive to customers for their electrical power saving capabilities. Often PDs will require more power than what is provided by power source devices. In such cases, PDs receive power from multiple IEEE 802.3 compliant power source equipment (PSE) devices.